First Class
by JeffHardysAngelGirl
Summary: Jessia Rachel Davidson is a 24 year old that isn’t that much of a normal girlfriend. She dates BG James in TNA. She is a girl that comes to every show to show her support in what he is doing. She isn’t what she seems either. Jessia is known for her da


Jessia Rachel Davidson is a 24 year old that isn't that much of a normal girlfriend. She dates BG James in TNA. She is a girl that comes to every show to show her support in what he is doing. She isn't what she seems either. Jessia is known for her days in ECW as Shooting Star. What happens when TNA wants her to work for them with her boyfriend? Or their relationship go up in flames because someone else wants Jessia? Will she pick Brain or will she pick Jeff Jarrett.

Chapter 1

Jessia was backstage waiting with Traci talking about things from clothes and Brain. Traci and Jessia had been friends for a while that is how she met Brain. She decided to play match maker and get them together that was 2 years ago and they been together of since.

"Its hard to believe Jessia that you are going to be here a lot more now. You are being your character back that was in ECW." Traci said laughing hugging her.

She was smiling from ear to ear. She thought that Vince Russo was hitting on her but he was giving her a job. Jessia was going to be in the NWATNA with her friends. She couldn't wait to till Brain when he got backstage but she didn't know how to tell him.

"Hey baby." Brain said waving his hand in front of her face.

Jessia snapped out of her day dream she smiled from ear to ear when Brain kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back then pulled back smiling.

"Your all sweaty!" shouted Jessia laughing.

He pulled her to his locker room. Traci waved as Michael pulled her with him to the ring.

Locker room

Brain opened the door then pushed her in laughing as Jessia almost fell on the leather sofa. She straighten her white shirt that had staring won't make me like you across her chest. Right when she turned around she had Brain in her face smiling at her. Jessia felt hands going up her shirt rubbing her stomach.

"Brain, we can't here because someone might walk in." Jessia whispered laughing.

He didn't do anything but kiss her on the lips again hard and this time it was a French kiss. Jessia was swept off her feet. Right then the door opened and she jumped backwards and pulled his shirt down and she saw Vince Russo smiling at her with a crazy grin on his face.

"Sorry to mess anything up but Jessia I wanted to come by and tell you that you start training on Friday." Vince told her.

Brain looked at her then watched as Vince closed the door.

"So, your going to work here?" he asked.

"Yep, I was going to tell you." Jessia tried to explain.

Jessia smiled when he pulled her to him once again and kissed her on the lips. Brain broke the kiss then laughed at her . Jessia was laughing at him when him when he saw that he had ripped her shirt open.

"Now I need to hope something of yours to cover my self up unless you want to me to walk around in my bra and have a lot of guys hit on me." Jessia said smiling.

He handed her another shirt that was his it had "Killer" on it around the chest. She tired it so it came to her chest and showed off her belly button ring and her new tattoo off as well. Jessia turned around and saw Brain's mouth open.

"This is what you'll see when I start to work here full time." Jessia said teasing him.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. The then the door opened and saw in walked Konnan smiling at them.

"Nice to see the brother knows what he is doing." Konnan said laughing. "Hey Jessia." he added.

She waved at him then put her arms around Brain's waist. Konnan walked into the locker room closed the door and got his bang then went into the shower waving at them. They both waved back at them laughing when they couldn't see him.

"Now Brain, Why don't you just take me back to the hotel and lets have some little fun." Jessia said sexually smiling at him.

He got his bag then laughed when Jessia put her jacket on it had Raven on the back. Jessia was smiling back at him when she walked to the door. Brain caught up with her and walked out of the locker room telling Konnan that they were leaving.

**Hotel**

Jessia waited by the door and Brain opened the door to the hotel room that they there going to share with Scott later on but knowing him he wouldn't come to the hotel room with them he would get another room and stay with a girl that he picked up at the club with the guys .

"Now Jessia, Now that we are alone why don't you come over here and give your sugar daddy some loven!." Brain said laughing.

Jessia walked over to him then pushed him down on the bed then crawled on him. He was smiling from ear to ear looking up at her.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Brain whispered laughing.

He pulled her down and kissed her on the lips hard then turned her over so she was on the bottom and he was on top now. He pulled her shirt off then it went to the floor and right then the door opened. They paused and looked at door. Jessia crawled under the cover then tried not to laugh.

"Yo Scotty!, I thought you were going to go to the club tonight." Brain said looking at him.

"I was but." He said looking at the cover. "Your ass is cheating on Jessia you bustard." he added.

He walked over to the bed and pushed him away and pulled the cover off of her. Jessia was smiling up at him laughing and started to roll over. Brain was laughing when Jessia got her shirt and put it back on.

"Nice to know you keep a eye on him for me." Jessia said smiling.

"Hey Scott, Did you forget about me?" asked a girl.

"Oh no baby, Everyone this is Seria my girlfriend." Scott said as she walked in.

Jessia waved her then shook her head. She walked over to Brain and kissed him on the lips as she put her arms around his waist.

"Alright love birds get a room." Scott said laughing.

"Awwww baby be nice. They want to kiss they can kiss." Seria said smiling.

Jessia smiled at her and started to laugh.

"Come on Seria, We are going to go the clubs tonight. I'm going to take you shopping so we can some new outfits and make this guys drool." Jessia said pulling Seria with her.

Seria looked Scott with a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry, She doesn't bite on second thought she does but only when a girl tries to take Brain from her." Scott said laughing.

"Oh shut Scotty!" Jessia said laughing.

She had gotten her jacket and right as she went to leave Brain stopped her and kissed her on the lips and then left her go. Scott kissed Seria on the lips and watched as she left with Jessia.

**MALL**

They walked into hot topics and saw some clothes that was new that wasn't there the last time they were there. They weren't directions in the story. Sera walked over to the changing room. Jessia walked over to it and sat down in the chair. Seria walked out wearing midriff top sky blue w/ a glittery rose on the front and matching leather pants with thigh boots.

"That is going to make Scott along with some other people." Jessia said smiling.

"Now its your turn." Seria said smiling.

Jessia walked in smiling and was in there for about 2 mins when she walked out she was wearing a black baby-t that was to small for her and it showed her stomach along with her belly button ring and her new tattoo. She was wearing some leather pants and some leather boots.

"Wow!, That is going to make Brain not let you out of his site tonight." Seria said laughing.

They both changed and paid for the clothes.

**Food Court**

They had gotten food from McDonalds. They were talking when at the same time they got both got hands over there eyes. Jessia smiled to her self then the hands removed themselves and saw Brain smiling at her. Scott and Seria was talking like crazy. Brain pulled Jessia up then laughed when Brain pulled her back on his lap.

"Now boys why didn't you stay back at the hotel?" Seria asked taking a bite of her big Mac.

"Well we missed you guys and plus we were bored." Brain replied.

Both Seria and Jessia just nodded at them. Jessia took a bite of a bacon cheese burger. Brain stole a some of her fries as she went to get some. Scott was drinking some of Seria's drink.

"why don't you get your own?" They both asked at the same time.

They both laughed at each.

(what will happen next?, Will the girls make the guys droll at the club?,) (should I keep going?)


End file.
